F is for French, K is for Kissing
by iWriteFanFic101
Summary: Mackenzie has gotten an F on her French test. Her only hope for an A relies on, of all people, Castiel. He agrees to tutor her in French, but Mackenzie can't help but feel a little nervous. To make this situation even more awkward, their going to be studying at HIS house. Will Mackenzie survive this study session? And dose Castiel have an ulterior motive?
1. Chapter 1

F is for French, K is for Kissing

* * *

F. That was the grade that sat in the corner of the young girl's paper. A big fat red F, accompanied by its friend, mines.

Had this F- been under another name, it would have been fine. Had the name at the top of the paper not read Mackenzie Harris, she would have felt reassured in knowing this was some kind of mistake. The teacher just simply gave her someone else test results, while her real test will have a big fat A and it's rightful friend, plus.

But no. The right name was there. As if it was mocking her. Seeing that F- sitting under her name made her stomach turn. Of course, she shouldn't be all that surprised. Her grades in French class were getting sadder and more cringe worthy by the day. It wasn't like Mackenzie— often called Mac by close friends and family— was a straight A student. She was more of a "barely passing" student. Procrastinate now, do work the day before it's due later. That was her motto. And, until now, it seemed to be working. At lest, it worked in almost all her classes. But French seemed to have a thing against her. It wasn't her fault she found staring at paint drying more interesting then her homework! Heck, her math homework was more interesting then her French homework!

The young raven stared at her grade, as if staring at it long enough will make it magically turn into an A. No such luck.

With an irritated sigh, Mac slowly got out of her chair. She hadn't realized class was over and most everyone was gone. How long was she sitting their staring at her paper like a goof? Did she really want to know?

She continued to walk down the hall in a daze. People would swear a dark aurora was emitting from the girl's very soul! Just looking at her will send a dark chill down your spine! The scowl on her face didn't help either. And as if life loved playing tricks on her, standing there in front of her locker, sucking, of all things, on a lollipop, stood Castiel her—erm, friend? Frienemy? She wasn't really sure herself. They talked a lot, and teased each other to no end, but over all, their relationship was really confusing. She'd like to say they were friends, but she still wasn't sure. She was sometimes confused if rather Castiel enjoyed her company or not. He was a master at mixed messages, that was a fact.

"Don't you look like a ray of sunshine?" He jabbed, his infamous smirk gracing his face.

"Umph." Was her only responds.

That made Castiel frown. No come back? No witty remark? No (somewhat playful) death threats? Even Castiel could tell something was wrong.

"Okay," He sighed heavily, "What's up?"

"Uh, the sky?" Mac responded in a "like duh" manner. Though, Castiel could tell a bit of her edge was gone.

Feeling a bit irritated himself, the young teen sighed, "Well, fine. Don't tell m—"

"Everything has gone wrong today!" The young girl yelled, "I stayed up 'till three in the morning studding my butt off! Then my alarm clock didn't go off, so I woke up late! Then my little sister used up all the hot water, so I had to take a cold shower! I had to skip breakfast because I was already late, so I decided to drink coffee! Only problem with that is no one cleaned the coffee maker in God knows how long, so it was covered in mold! Do you have any idea how bad molded coffee taste?! _Awful!_ Then I come to school later then I expected because I spent the other half of my morning rinsing my mouth out with mouth wash! Then when I finally get to classes, I see this!" She held up her French test as though she were holding a filthy dish rag, "An _F!_ I got an F_ minus!_ This test was imposable!" She through up her hands as if she were giving up. She balled up her paper and threw it in her locker. Looking back over to Castiel, she got a knot in her stomach. He had a mischievous twinkle in his eye that made her want to stuff herself in her locker.

"Impossible you say?" He swiftly opened his locker. Not missing a beat, he placed his sucker (lollipop, what ever you want to call it!) back into its rapper, and pulled out a sheet of paper, handing it to Mac. With a confused and suspicious look, the young girl grabbed the paper, reading it over. Then she red it again. And again. And once more just to make sure this wasn't some trick.

And what a cruel trick it was! Castiel's grade was—

"An A _plus!?_" The girl was truly baffled. What was this sorcery!? Maybe that coffee sent her into a parallel world. That had to be the only logical explanation!

"Don't act so surprised Princess." His smirk grew wider when he saw her cringe at her most hated nickname. He almost rolled his eyes. She makes getting under her skin _way_ too easy. It almost wasn't fun anymore._ Almost_.

"You'll catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that." He laughed. Or cackled. Does it really matter?

At that very moment, Mac had a thought. It wasn't a smart thought, but before she could register how stupid the question was, the words flew out of her mouth as word vomit, "You could tutor me!" She blurted!

Oh how she wish she could grab those words and pull them back in. But the look on Castiel's face terrifiedher. He. Was. _Smiling!_ What's wrong with a smile you might ask? Well, Castiel smiling was like getting a hug from the devil himself. It_ couldn't _lead to good things!

Seeing the young girl's distressed face, his smile grew even broader. She just made this _way_ too easy.

"And what do _I_ get out of this?" He stuck his hands in his pockets, and leaned agents the lockers.

Mac was just hit with an odd sense of Deja vu.

"Uh, the pleasure of my company?" She cracked a nervous smile.

The red headed boy rolled his eyes as if he was annoyed, but his smirk said other wise. This action actually made Mac giggle.

"That's not going to work this time Princess_._" He stated bluntly. He was almost disappointed that she didn't react to her nickname like he wanted. She was busy contemplating her pros and cons. Her brows were frowned in concentration, finger tapping her chin in a rhythm.

With an overly exaggerated sigh, Castiel pretended to walk away, "Well, looks like you wont have a tutor."

"Winged Skull!" Mac shouted, causing other students to look at her with a puzzled look. She wasn't paying them any attention though. Her face grew its own little smirk when she saw the red head turn around with a confused look on his face. Bingo!

"I've got two tickets to see their latest concert." She said cooly, crossing her arms across her chest.

Castiel snorted, "Yeah right. That concerts been sold out for months now."

The young girl's face never changed. "What if I told you that I happen to have two front row seats?" Her smirk grew even wider. She has officially perked his interest.

"And how did you do that?" He crossed his arms, looking rather impressed.

Mac playfully rolled her eyes, "I know a guy." She could barely keep in the laughs as Castiel gave her an odd look, "I'm joking. My aunt bought them. I don't know why she bought them, but she did." She shrugged at the pure randomness that was her aunt. "So, is that a yes Red?" She crossed her arms, putting all her weight on one leg, matching Castiel's overly confidant stance, making him snort.

"Don't get too cocky," He said, "Alright." He sighed, "I'm not a miracle worker, but I'll see what I can do."

Well. That was unexpected. Did he just agree to tutor her?

"Did you just agree to tutor me?" Mac repeated the exact words she was thinking.

"Don't make me repeat myself." He was already starting to regret his chose.

Mac, on the other had felt weird. She was happy and terrified all at the same time. Happy because she has a tutor. Terrified because, well, this was Castiel, and this whole thing seemed _way_ too easy.

"I'll see you at my house tomorrow at six."

The girl's eyes became big as dinner plates.

"Y-your house?" Her voice cracked, and she cringed at the sound of it.

"Are you hard at hearing now too?" He said bluntly, nose whistling as he breathed out another frustrated sigh. "Yeah, my place. Why?" That ever so pleasant smirk made its way upon his lips again. "Scared I'll do something?" He cocked an eyebrow.

Mac's face turned a bright crimson, as she registered his words. She seemed to only be able to babel nonsense, and she was sure steam was coming out of her ears.

Her embarrassed fit was interrupted by the hysterical laughter of her red headed companion. "Oh man, you are just _too_ easy to get to."

Normally, Mac liked hearing Castiel laugh. He didn't do it often, and she found it quite cute. But she was slightly annoyed that her embarrassment and actions where the cause of his good mood.

"Do you still want a tutor?" Asked the red headed teen with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Castiel was stubborn. Unfortunately for him, so was Mac.

"See you at six." And with that, she turned on her heels and walked away as fast as she could before she could contemplate what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Mac took a bus and made her way to Castiel's house. Her knees were knocking and she had a lump in her throat. She didn't know why she was so nervous. It's not like Castiel was a perfect stranger. They saw each other everyday at school. But then again, this will be her first time being alone with a boy. And if she remembered correctly, his parents had jobs that always kept them away from home. So, she'll truly be alone with a boy.

Without thinking, the girl rang the doorbell. What did she just do? Why did she have to ring the doorbell? Now he was going to answer! Maybe there was still time to get out of this! She could make a run for it, he'll probably just think it was a ding-dong-ditcher! Or she could put some mail through his mail shoot, he'll just think it was the mail man!

Looking down on his front porch, she saw no mail, probably meaning he already got it when he got home from school. Also, the mail man came around three, so that plan was out. The bushes? Maybe she could hide there! No, if he found her, she'll never live it down. She at lest wanted to leave with a little dignity and pride!

Maybe it's not too late! Maybe he didn't hear the doorbell ring! Maybe she could still get out of this! She could go home and tell him she got sick. Or maybe she could tell him she was grounded for getting an F!

Better yet! She thought to herself, Maybe I could tell him I was abducted by aliens!

In other words, he'd probably be able to see right through her lies. With a heavy sigh, Mac was about to just turn around and go back home. But before she could even get one foot off the porch, the door opened, reviling a very wet Castiel, with a towel wrapped around his neck.

Oh. Good. _Gawd!_

From the look of it, he had just got out of the shower, and threw on the first pair of cloths he could get to, probably to answer the door. His shirt was wrinkled, and slightly wet from the water that was dripping off of his hair.

Mac's face turn red when she notice the few top buttons of his shirt were undone. She quickly turned her burning face before Castiel could notice anything.

"You weren't about to leave were you?" She could practically _hear _the smirk she knew was on his lips right now, "I was in the shower, so it took a few minuets."

"I wasn't leaving!" Mac crossed her arms defiantly, "I was, uh, stretching my leg?" Her voice went up, making her statement sound more like a question.

"Sure you were." Castiel rolled his eyes, "You can come in, unless you still need to stretch your legs. Go ahead," He leaned against the door, "I'll wait."

Mackenzie's eyebrow twitched. It has only been two seconds and he was already annoying her. This just had to be some kind of new record. Without giving any eye contact, the girl walked past the red head and made her way into his house. She was immediately met by Castiel's dog, Demon. Mac has met Demon a few times, but the size of the dog still made her a little nervous. She was used to her own tiny dog she had back at home.

"Hi there Demon." Mac crouched down on her knees and rubbed the dog's neck. If only people were as easy to figure out like dogs. "Oh that's right!" Mac stopped rubbing Demon's neck, causing him to wine, as she remembered something that was in her backpack. She pulled out a tupperware full of cookies. "My mom made these." She handed them to Castiel, who eyed the suspiciously, making her playfully roll her eyes, "Don't worry. I didn't help her make them."

He breathed an over exaggerated sigh of relief, "Tell your mother I said thank you for keeping you out of the kitchen."

"I nearly burn down Home Ec one time." Mackenzie mumbled under her breath.

"Actually, you nearly burnt it down twice." Castiel stated bluntly, before popping chocolate chip cookie in his mouth.

"Psh, details." She tried to hold in a giggle. Well, so far things were up to an okay start. "So, where would we be studying?"

Castiel placed the tupperware of cookies on the kitchen counter, "Upstairs. My room is the first room to the right."

The poor girl nearly lost her balance and fell over at hearing this. It was bad enough she was alone with a boy. Now she had to be alone with a boy in. His. Room?

This was a recipe for disaster!

"H-huh?"

Again, that ever present smirk made it's way upon his face. It showed up so much, she was thinking about naming it. How about Bob? That worked right?

"Maybe you really _are _hard at hearing." He sighed. Without any warning, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her up the stairs, and lead her to his room. It looked like an ordinary room, with some cloths thrown in random places. The hamper was, surprisingly, empty.

Castiel made his way through the junk in his room and sat on the edge of his bed, "Ready when you are." He said.

Wanting to make the situation less awkward then it already was, Mackenzie made a beeline to his desk, sitting at the swivel chair. This action seemed to amuse Castiel. Not wanting to think any else of it, Mac pulled out her French work books, "Well, are we going to get started," Mac asked a bit annoyed, "Or are you just going to give me weird looks all day."

That earned her a cackle/laugh from the red head, "You're the one with her head in the toilet!"

Mackenzie's eyes narrowed but she didn't say anything else. It's probably only been a whole minuet and already she was getting irritated.

"So," Castiel looked over her text book, "What do you need help in? Conjugations? Subjunctives?" The blank stare he got in return was a clue that she had no idea what he was talking about. "Do you even know your basic vocabulary words?"

"Uhhh... _Oiu?_" Her face gave away her uncertainty. She sighed, "I don't even know how to ask for someones name."

"Comment vous appelez-vous, is a formal way of asking for someones name, and comment tu t'appelles, is the informal way." Castiel was able to answer without thinking much of it.

Mac, on the other hand, just gave him a look that told him that what he just said flew in one ear and out the other.

It took every fiber in Castiel being not to face palm right now. Just what has he gotten himself into?

"Why are you even taking French?" He raises an eye brow.

Mac looked down at her skirt playing with her buttons as if they were the most interesting thing on the planet right now, "Because Spanish class was full." She mumbled.

And at that very moment was when Castiel lost all hope. He was starting to regret what he just got himself into. He wasn't the most patient person in the world. His fuse was very short. And he still didn't know how short a fuse Mac had. This could lead to insanity and lots of yelling. He was getting a migraine just thinking about it.

But an annoying little voice in his head—let's call it his "conscience"—kept telling him that it wasn't a very loyal idea to drop out of this before he even began.

Today was the day he might listen to this "conscience" of his. He probably wasn't going to like it, but maybe he could try.

Sighing and running his fingers through his damp hair, Castiel asked, "So, where should we start?"

"Something easy." Mac place her finger on her chin as she pondered to herself, "How about... Vocabulary? That seems a little easy." She smiled sheepishly.

They went over vocabulary together, and Mac was amazed by how perfect he was able the pronounce these words. Mac's accent, on the other hand, was just cringe worthy. Though, Castiel didn't really have the energy at the moment to tell her.

After awhile of studying, Mac took a pop quiz; Castiel will say a word and Mac would say it back in French.

"Do you think I'll pass the re-test?" Mac asked while she walked around Castiel's room, not really paying attention.

"Nope." Castiel responded without any hesitation and without looking up at her.

"Geez, you could at lest humor me." Mac replied, slightly annoyed and amused by his brutal honesty.

Only a few seconds had past and Mac was already bored out of her mind. This was why she could never study on her own. She had a very short attention span. That's when she got an idea. Given, so far, Mac's ideas have been anything but good, but she just couldn't help herself, "I have an idea." She sat down on the bed next to Castiel. He raised an eyebrow in both confusion and amusement.

"Should I be worried?" He asked teasingly.

Mac ignored him, "So, this was something me and my sister used to do when we studied together. She'd call out a question and if I got it right, I get to ask her any type of question, and vise versa."

"What kinds of questions?"

Mac shrugged, "Doesn't matter." She repositioned herself on the bed so she was facing Castiel, sitting on her knees. "Do you wanna go first?"

Mac's word were laced with the call of a challenge. And Castiel _never_ declined a challenge.

"Okay." Challenge accepted, "When is it the right time to use Vous or Tu?"

"Huh?" Mac was caught off guard by his sudden question. "O-oh, um..." She had to think it over. She remembered she had gotten this one wrong on the test. "One is formal and the other is informal?" She answered, still a bit unsure of her answere.

Impressive, "You think you could give me an example?"

He was trying to make this difficult for her on purpose, "Uh..." She tapped her chin in thought, "C-como-tally-vu?" She said in her cringe worthy (non existent) French accent. "That's the... formal use of, how are you?" Her voice went up, making her answer sound more like a question.

Castiel did something Mac has never seen him do. He smiled. Not a smirk. Not smile laced with mischief. A true, honest_ smile!_ Mac decided then and there that she liked this smile and she wanted to see it more often, if that were possible.

"Correct." He said.

"Huh." She was still thinking about his smile, causing her to blush. Quickly turning her head the other way so he wouldn't see her flushing face, "Oh, okay. So, now I get to ask you a question."

"Ask away." He leaned back in his bed, with a smug smirk. Darn. She was starting to miss his real smile.

"Uh." She shook those thought from her head, "Hmm... Why did you agree to tutor me?"

"You offered me Wing Skull tickets." He shrugged, as though he were stating the obvious.

"I'm sure that's not the only reason." Mac pouted, "Admit that you truly just wanted to help out a friend."

Castiel snorted, "Sure."

This earned an eyebrow twitch from Mac.

"Shell we continue?" Castiel asked, grinning like the Cheshire cat. Mac just folded her arms in responds. Castiel took that as a yes, "Translate this," He read off the text book, "Ou se trouve le bureau de poste."

Mac frowned. There was no way she could answer that, and he knew that. There _was_ a reason why she was failing French class in the _first _place.

"I don't know." She stated bluntly.

"You're not even going to try?" The tips of his mouth twitched into his infamous smirk.

"Nope." Mac gave a little smirk of her own. She was spending a little _too_ much time with this red head.

"Fine." Castiel sighed/grumbled to himself, "Alright, so now I ask you a question?"

Mac nodded, bracing herself. Knowing Castiel, it could be something crazy, or even perverted. Something like—

"What's your favorite color?"

—That? Oh. That was unexpected.

"Wow." Mac breathed a sigh of relief, "I thought you were going to ask something crazy."

"Oh?" An amused grin graced his lips, "Like what?"

"I don't know. Something embarrassing like, 'What's your bra size,' Or something." Mac blerted without thinking, her face turning bright red once she realized what she just said. Why must she always do this?

"I'll keep that in mind." And there goes Bob again. Gosh, she was really getting tired of seeing that smirk. "You didn't answer my question. Or, do you want me to ask you another one." His voice sounded devious.

"Blue." Mac answered quickly, not giving him the chance to change his question.

"Psh, you're no fun." He cackled. He read through the book again. He wanted to find something hard for her. He was just testing the waters with that first question. He won't let another opportunity pass by. "Can you name me the days of the week in French?" That wasn't hard, but it was tricky. He knew Mac had a tendency to not pay attention (how else did she end up in this situation?). He highly doubted she payed attention long enough to memorize the days of the week by heart. Unfortunately for her, he was right. Mac just couldn't, for the life of her, pay attention long enough to learn at lest a little bit of her french.

"Can I get another question?" She asked, a bit embarrassed.

"Where's the fun in that?" He smiled his devilish grin.

"Now who's being no fun." Mac pretended to pout, before the fell into deep thought. "Urm... Lundi, um... Merdi... I got it, I just know it... Um..." Mac's face was practically red with frustration, causing Castiel to laugh.

"Do you give up?" There was a spark of mischief this shined in his eyes, and Mac didn't like it one bit.

"No." She snapped, losing her patience, "I know this one. It's just..."

"You really don't?" Castiel looked quite amused.

"No. I just... kinda... forgot?" She gave a small shy smile.

"Mmmhmm." Not once did that mischievous look in his eye quiver. "Can I ask my question now?"

She was staring to regret waking up this morning. She was regretting asking to take a re-test on her french in the first place. She probably could have just taken the F. Heck, she was regretting taking french class in the first place. "S-sure."

And there it was. His smirk in all its glory came with a vengeance, making all his other smirks pale in comparison. She never thought she'd miss Bob so much.

"Okay." He pretended to think up his question, but it was pretty obvious that he had already had one prepared. He looked her square in the eye, stormy gray eyes meeting chocolate brown ones, "Have you had your first kiss yet?"

Mac suddenly felt light headed. As though she could float up into the sky, and never be seen again. Of course she hasn't had her first kiss. But that was none of _his_ business. She noticed her face was red hot. Rather it was from embarrassment or something else, she wasn't quite sure.

"Your face is as red as my hair."

Mac jumped from Castiel's sudden movement. She didn't notice when, but he had scooted right next to her, their knees now touching, his thumb on her cheek, causing her to blush—if possible—even redder then before. She jumped up off the bed so fast, she wouldn't be surprised if she got whiplash.

Meanwhile, Castiel was falling into a laughing fit, "I'll take that as a no?" He said in between breaths of his laughter.

"T-that's none of your business." She spat, touching her cheek that his thumb was touching not too long ago. She felt a tingle coming from the spot where he touched her.

"Now I definitely know you've never kissed anyone. Other wise, you wouldn't be over reacting like this." He stated smugly.

"I'm _not_ over reacting!" She said a little too loud for her liking. Now, a bit softer, "I just... um..." She averted her gaze, looking anywhere but at him, "L-let's try to finish this work!" She was about to grab her books, when Castiel put a hand on top of them, a playful smirk dancing on his face.

"You never technically answered my question." He cocked a smug eyebrow.

"I-I just..."

"Just admit you've never kissed anyone and I'll let it go."

"H-have _you!?_" She threw his question right back at him, only to receive a snort in return.

"Sure I have." He stated bluntly, folding his arms above his head, as though he already won this conversation.

A cold chill ran down Mackenzie's spine after hearing this. She was a little jealous. She would never admit that out loud of course. She didn't know why the thought of Castiel kissing another girl bothered her. Well, she _knew_ the reason, but she would never _admit_ it. Not to herself and definitely not to him.

"Oh, I see." She tried not to sound disappointed, "And why do you want to know if _I_ kissed anyone yet so bad?"

"To see your reaction." He chuckled, "And judging _from_ your reaction, I'm guessing it's a no."

Mac's face was scorching, "N-n-no." She fumbled out quickly.

"'No' What, exactly?" Castiel raised an eyebrow, as if her were confused, but the ever present smirk gave it away, "No as in you've never kissed anyone, or no as in you _have_ kissed someone." He was really starting to get on her nerves. That didn't even make any since!

"No. As in I've never had my first kiss." Mac said through gritted teeth. "Happy?"

For a reason Mac was unable to understand, Castiel's smirk grew bigger. Was it possible that he was happy she didn't have her first kiss yet?

"Yes." He answered smugly, "Now was _that _so hard."

_Quite the smug little he is_, Mac thought to herself. "Now can we get back to work."

"Why in such a hurry?" He raised an eyebrow. "Did I make you uncomfortable?" He asked teasingly. If her kept it up, Mac may have to make him _eat _those work books!

"I just want to study up before I have to go." She said as calmly as she could. It was pretty hard considering she was pretty irritated.

Castiel, on the other hand, had a huge smug grin on his face, "Okay then. Let's get back to work."

It was the end of the week and Mackenzie was getting ready for her French Re-test. She, along with Li, Iris and Kim, were the only kids in the class. Amazing that out of twenty students, only four failed. It seemed like she was in there for hours! The clock seemed to be louder then usually. She was pretty sure if a pin dropped, it would be heard across the school.

Because there were only four other students, Mac's test was graded much quicker by the teacher. When she received her results, she made her way to the hallway, where she saw her favorite red head sitting by the door, blasting music from his ear-buds. He paused his song and pulled them out when her saw her. They were silent for a moment before Castiel sighed, pinching his noes, "Alright." He said as he stood to his feet, "What did you get?"

It was very quiet in the halls. Probably because everyone has gone home by now, save for a few teachers. For a moment, Mac just stood there. Her face was blank and her eyes seemed unfocused. The tips of her mouth twitched—

"I got—" She beamed the biggest smile, her eyes now bright, "An A plus!" She beamed, "You're the best tutor ever!"

It was as though Mac's brain was disconnected from her body (and her mouth) lately. For, again, she acted without thinking. She had leaped and grabbed Castiel in a tight hug. She didn't even realize she was hugging him until she heard his heart beating. Which meant her head was on his chest. And to her surprise, he didn't push her away. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well look at that." She was pretty sure he was smirking, "Looks like I am a miracle worker."

Mac snorted, "Don't get too cocky."

She decided at that moment that she liked this hug. It was sweet, it was warm, and it was awkward. But it was an enjoyable kind of awkward. It was rare having a sweet moment with Castiel, so she just wanted to enjoy it.

"Enjoying yourself Princess."

And there it was! Almost every time they had a sweet moment, he had to ruin it by saying something. But for some reason, Mac didn't get annoyed. She just looked up at Castiel and gave him a smile.

"Well, I guess I owe Winged Skull tickets huh?"

Castiel smiled. It was that rare smile that she liked so much. That smile that wasn't laced with sarcastic humor and mischief. Not a smug smirk or a cackle. An honest warm smile.

"I'll gladly take them." A small spark of mischief sparkled in his eyes, "But on one condition."

Mac's happy smile fell into a nervous one, "A-and what's that?"

Castiel's face was just inches away from hers. She could feel his breath on the tip of her nose. She was quite sure he could hear her heart pounding. But she couldn't convince herself to turn away.

"You promise to come with me." His forehead was now atop hers, their noses touching. He smiled his fox like grin, "Your face is so red." He rubbed her cheek with his thumb, causing her to blush even more.

"Y-yeah." The girl was barely able to say that in a whisper.

"'Yeah' what?" His face seemed to be getting closer, their lips just a few inches.

"Yes. I'll go to the concert with you."

That was the only push he needed before his lips touched hers in a kiss. It was a new type of sensation for Mackenzie, as he caught her by surprise. But her surprise only lasted for a second before she melted into the kiss. His hands had cupped her face, both his thumbs rubbing her cheeks, sending sparks of electricity down her spine. Now she knew what people meant when they said they had butterflies in their stomach. She was sure she probably had thousands. Her knees were week, casing her to take support on Castiel. The seconds felt like hours, before he broke the kiss for air.

Mac's eyes were glazed, her mind was cloudy and she felt as if she could walk on air. She looked up into Castiel's eyes. He had on his warm smile, "Looks like you got your first kiss Princess."

Mac huffed, "You're so stubborn." She mumbled to herself, though her smile didn't leave her face.

"So," Castiel smirked at her, "Looks like we have a date." He kissed her again, only for a short second on the lips, before saying, "I guess I'll pick you up this weekend at seven."

"Seven it is then."

Castiel decided to walk her home. The young girl was practically floating. She decided she liked this tutoring thing. Maybe she should get F's more often, if it would end every time with a kiss.

* * *

Wow! I was so surprised by the reviews and followers I got on this story! Thank you all so very much! Constructive criticism is highly welcomed! And I'm sorry if you found any miss spelled words. I edited this as best as I could ^_^


End file.
